


Warm Milk and Honey

by kuro49



Series: the deep end of the pool [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: dckinkmeme, DC Kinkmeme, Drugged Sex, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: There is love to it, and maybe that's the hardest thing to explain. Bruce wants Jason to feel as good as Jason makes him feel.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: the deep end of the pool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987336
Comments: 21
Kudos: 204





	Warm Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> the dc kinkmeme is an actual goldmine. naturally, this is utter filth. if you want to read the non-con version, just skip the last three sentence of the fic, and you should be good. 
> 
> [original prompt for robin!jason/bruce](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=57086#cmt57086): _Bruce drugs his new little Robin and slips into his room. He takes his time with him, enjoying Jason before carefully opening and fucking him. Would be great if Jason wakes up towards the end but can't do anything but take it- maybe because of the drugs, maybe because of the way Bruce is holding him down, or even because he likes it._

On enough sedative, Jason is still, is pliant. 

A little like a rag doll with all the strings cut loose. He breathes a little deeper in this state, chest rising visibly while his mouth parts on each exhale. When his lashes flicker, Bruce wonders what his new little Robin might be dreaming of: If the drag of Bruce's hands along the bare skin of Jason's inner thighs make for a good dream, or if it has him remembering all those nasty little encounters he's ever had in the back alleys of Park Row.

Jason is flexible in the way all children are. He bends easily and his legs spread wide for the first dip of Bruce's fingers inside of him. He doesn't breathe any harder even if he does make a soft noise. It doesn't sound like discomfort, and Bruce leans over to brush his lips to the corner of Jason's parted mouth in encouragement for all the noises to come.

"That's my Robin." Bruce murmurs against the shell of Jason's ear, and pushes another slicked up finger into the warmth of that body.

Bruce is already hard, has been since he came into Jason's bedroom precisely an hour after he heats up a glass of milk spiked with just enough sedative for a child of Jason’s body weight as he stirred in a spoonful of honey. Jason has been deep asleep as he closes the door behind him, creases of the pillow leaving lines across his cheek. Jason had kicked off his blankets and his tee is rucked up from turning in his sleep to place the pale expanse of his lower back on display. 

The sedative was really more of a precaution. 

Robin was out on patrol with Batman for the bulk of the evening and well into the early hours of the day. He had long since past the point of exhaustion and wrung out. Jason was barely standing up straight when Bruce stood waiting by the threshold of Jason’s bedroom as he got ready for bed.

Now, the lamp on the bedside table is set to dim, to cast a warm orange glow over everything. 

There is love to it, and maybe that's the hardest thing to explain. Bruce isn't aiming to hurt. He wants Jason to feel as good as Jason makes him feel.

Lying on his side with Bruce settling behind him, two fingers already buried down to the last knuckle inside of him to stretch him out good, Jason’s pyjama bottoms are gone, and the same goes to his underwear. One of Jason's bare legs is propped over Bruce's hip to keep them spread, ankle looking dainty and the skin there a milky white where it rests by Bruce's outer thigh. 

"Jay," Bruce starts, unable to resist the soft pale show of skin when he shoves the thin t-shirt Jason has on all the way up until the fabric is all bunched up to rest under his armpits. Satisfied by that, Bruce winds an arm from underneath Jason, tugs him even closer to the bulk of Bruce’s chest. "Aren't you just the sweetest for me?"

The tips of his fingers are in just the perfect place to graze at the pretty pink of Jason's nipples. Feels how they harden when he rubs and pulls at the perky rosy buds, feels the soft ripple of goosebumps across Jason's small tits that barely fills the flat of his broad palm.

Bruce is a man of infinite patience and he takes his time, careful at every turn, savouring the way Jason's body wraps so sweetly around the thick digits Bruce feeds into him. He drinks in the way Jason breathes a little harder when he would rub at the rim of his hole with the callouses over his fingers. The way Jason’s breath hitches when he pushes the pad of his thumb over his perineum as he pulls the fingers inside of him apart to get him used to the stretch.

It feels near impossible to start, to look at the tiny build of his new Robin and think the boy can take a cock a fraction of Bruce's full size and girth when he swells up. 

But as Bruce adds a third finger in, presses it alongside of the other two, he can feel the slow soft give of Jason's passage against the intrusion. He knows Jason will take him in his erect state perfectly too.

There is absolutely no point in force. 

The thought of hurting Jason in any capacity hurts Bruce far more.

Bruce is painstakingly gentle with him. Brushes his mouth like a caress over Jason's jaw each time he drags his fingers out just to press them back into Jason's hole, feels the way they are swallowed up almost eagerly. It’s the muffled little wet noises, the slick slide guided by the drool of lubrication where he pushes into him. Jason's rim is a bright cherry red from how long Bruce takes to stretch him out, the curve of his ass nestling against Bruce’s crotch, and it is damn near perfect.

His hand still streaked in lube, Bruce gives his cock a pump then two before he is lining himself up against Jason’s hole. 

Under Bruce's ministrations, Jason opens up beautifully for him. 

He fucks into him in one long slow stroke. And it's mesmerizing the way Jason's body stretches out to accommodate him, wider and wider and wider still until Bruce is balls deep inside of him.

The heat is incredible, the way Jason's body squeezes down on him is too. Tight and hot and letting out the softest sweetest little whimper that only makes Bruce harder. 

He is a vice with Bruce carving out his own claim completely inside of him.

Bruce watches Jason carefully, takes in the sight of him the way he is dappled in pink, little splotches of colours where Bruce manhandles him. Jason doesn't once stir. Not even when his nipples are hard and Bruce keeps one hand at his chest to have the tender buds rub against his palm as he starts to move in earnest. 

Bruce starts a pace that is gentle, pulling out barely an inch before he is rocking back into the clutch of Jason's body in the next second, like he can't bear to be away from him for any longer than he has to. 

It is an addicting feeling, how good Jason is to him.

Bruce litters kisses down the back of Jason's neck, laps the sweat from the constellations of freckles over the curve of his shoulder as he keeps up the same pace. His fingertips leave shiny little smears of lube all over him as Bruce works him on his cock. Each deep thrust has the head of his erection pushing all the way into the very depth of Jason’s hole, and every time he draws back, he has Jason's walls clinging down on him like the boy never wants to let him go.

It's all timed perfectly.

A warm glass of milk, and the stir of a spoonful of honey. The sedative goes down, smooth and cloying sweet. Because when Jason comes to, it is with the world around him in a soft haze. His eyelids are impossibly heavy, and he struggles to crack even an eye open.

This cannot be right. 

A groan, a beat of silence as Jason tries to claw through the thick fog in his head to get some kind of grasp on reality, and Jason almost thinks the low groan is coming from himself. Because the sheets beneath his hands are his own, the air conditioning humming in the background stutters in the same way the one in his bedroom would.

This space is his very own, but the pressure mounting in his lower abdomen is not.

He is warm, overheated really, and his skin feels clammy in places that it shouldn't be. He feels full, unbearably so, and he is pretty sure he is letting out a whimper or two. The broken kind that comes tumbling out into empty space in that pathetic manner Jason thought he’d grown out of. 

"B?" Jason croaks out and his mouth feels like it's stuffed full of cotton.

"Yes, Jaylad?" And the man's voice is too close.

"I don't—" Jason whines, and it's embarrassing the way it sounds so breathy and needy and high. "I feel—” He tries again, “it feels _weird_ , B."

He still can't place what is wrong, just that something is very, very wrong. 

But Bruce can fix that, he can fix anything. He is _Batman_. 

It's another press of a mouth to his jaw that clues him in. The combination of that with the sensation of a grown man's hand spanning his hip, the other at the sternum keeping him bodily pinned to the broad chest at his back to piece it all together.

That's Bruce at his back.

Bruce's hands burning brands across his skin.

Bruce's cock burying all the way inside of him, filling him up again and again. 

It wracks shivers up and down his spine. It is his toes curling at the gathering of heat where his groin is. It is his body shaking in what his mind is putting together to be pleasure, and nothing but. 

Jason can't move to get away from any of this, his limbs feel just as heavy as when he first tried to blink his eyes open. He can only take it, accept the split of himself neatly into halves as Bruce fucks into him from behind. The man works him up and down, runs the pad of his thumb over the weeping head of Jason's cock as he leaks precum, taking the care to wrap a hand around Jason's own erection to bring him to completion like there is something mutual to any of this.

It's all of his expectations come true. 

Bruce Wayne is always just a rich man with a habit for adopting black haired, blue eyed little boys for his own use.

When they come, they come one after the other. 

Bruce spilling inside of the perfect clutch of Jason's body all around him while Jason comes to the exact sensation of being filled up, all warm and wet.

Jason milks every last drop out of Bruce as his body shudders through his own orgasm. He feels too tight in his skin and stuffed full to the brim, and every brush of Bruce's mouth against him feels like those are the exact spots in his seams where he will burst. 

None of it hurts but maybe that's why it cuts all the deeper when it settles to the very core of him.

Loose limbed and a chill in the air, and Bruce is kissing his way up from Jason's jaw to his temples, pressing his nose right against the sweaty roots of his curls. Bruce pulls out, and has to bodily turn Jason over to have him lying on top of him in a sprawl.

Coordination still takes a lot of concentration, and Jason doesn't have a lot of anything left in him aside from the afterglow of an orgasm. He can't quite move his arms to push away and ends up resting a cheek over Bruce's chest as he pants. Even if he can't do anything about it, he can still feel everything. 

From the way Bruce wraps his arms around him to the way his hands drag down the small of his back and over the swell of his ass to how Bruce easily works two fingers back into his puffy pink hole all abused with use. Tips of his ears burning red, it's a very lewd sound as Bruce presses the last bit of come that dribbled out of him back inside. His rim barely feels the pressure with how much preparation Bruce put him through. 

And maybe that would be his only complaint.

"You can do rough, can't you, B? I want it harder next time."


End file.
